Oh, hermanito mio
by EL-y-Yo
Summary: esta dedicada a mi hermanito, de dos años y medio, tan solo lo conoci una semana y me enamore de él. espero que este en el cielo.


Oh, hermano mío.

Yo no puede hacer nada, ellos te tenían a ti.

Por las circunstancias yo no puede intervenir, quise que por favor se dieran cuenta de su error.

Ellos te descuidaron, tu cabello como el ébano, se caía a mechones.

Tus ojos siempre bondadosos, amables e infantiles, se llenaban de lagañas.

Pero siempre tenías esas dos cuencas brillosas de llenas de chocolate, que cuando te las admiraba, había algo de ti que me retorcía por dentro.

Me llenaba, de alegría y felicidad.

Era algo admirable tu inteligencia, tu forma de pensar, tu forma de amar.

Tu hermosa curiosidad que hacia de ti un ser admirable.

Tu valor de enfrentarte a otros por defender a los seres que apreciabas, aun si tenias que sacrificar tu propia vida.

No, no hermanito, tu no apreciabas, ni mucho menos querías, tu amabas, con cada fibra de tu ser.

Siempre tratando de hacer sonreír a los demás.

De hacerlos sentir bien como en casa.

Siempre que llegaba alguien tú salías corriendo para ser el primero en saludarle.

Para haberles saber que tu estabas ahí.

Tus saludos eran efusivos, alegres y muy cariñosos.

Eras un ser muy hiperactivo, siempre corriendo por todos lados.

Me acuerdo que le tenías miedo al agua, por que no sabias nadar.

Era divertido verlo, por que siempre fuiste grande y lleno de músculos, pero te alejabas mucho de la piscina.

Temías caerte.

Se que nuestro primo también te extraña.

Aunque una vez lo querías matar, lo tomaste por el cuello y lo lanzaste por el aire.

Por eso cada vez que te veía se alejaba de ti, creo que siempre te tenia en la mira, por si te movías hacia él.

Darle chance de salir corriendo, aunque tú también eras rápido.

Siempre te encantaron los niños, mucho.

Gracias a que siempre eras muy amable, tenías muchos conocidos.

Conocidos, por que esos seres no se pueden considerar amigos.

Sabes ellos no lloraron por ti.

Yo estaba muy lejos, pero cuando me lo dijeron no lo podía creer.

Pero me dieron la fecha de tu partida, y por esa fecha me sentí algo extraña.

Yo sentí cuando te ibas, pero todavía soy muy débil para hacer por ti.

Y lo más probable es que no hubiese podido intervenir.

Sabes por que era que no me lo podía creer.

Por que eras muy joven, por que eras muy pequeñito todavía.

Para partir a ese lugar hermoso.

Sabes por que se que estas en un lugar hermoso.

Por que un ángel como tu, no puede estar en otro lugar que en el paraíso.

Te voy a extrañar mucho ¿sabes?

Por que yo no estaba allí contigo.

Cuando sucedió, ni siquiera lo sabía.

Hasta quince días después, fue que lo supe.

De que tu cuerpito se enfriara, y comenzara a entumirse, a ponerse rígido.

No estuve allí cuando tu corazoncito dejo de latir.

No se si te dolió. Si sufriste mucho. Creo que si, pero espero que no fuese así.

No llore hasta más de tres días después, de que lo supe.

No podía aceptar la realidad ni siquiera quería que pensarlo.

Pero cuando lo hice y dije esta muerto.

Me dolió tanto, cuando la realidad me golpeo.

Y cuando lo hizo, una tristeza abrumadora me invadió.

Sentí como mis piernas desfallecían un poco.

Mi mente se desconecto por un segundo.

Y juraría que te vi, con esa mirada triste, que me decía que todo va a estar bien, que me volverías a encontrar donde quiera que fuese; por que después de todo yo te quiero, y nunca te olvidaré.

Y llore, como hace tiempo no sentía.

Cuando te mire por primera vez, sentí un hermoso y bonito regocijo en mi interior.

Te imagino corriendo libre por una hermosa pradera.

Llena de verde y hermoso pasto.

Con flores como bolitas de algodón.

Con unos que otros arboles, por aquí y por allá.

Con hermosas manzanas rojas en ellos.

Donde una hermosa casa en la colina emerge altiva e imponente.

Donde la fresca brisa del mar se siente.

Levantando las pelotitas de algodón.

Yo se que cuando renazcas.

Me esperaras allí.

El lugar más seguro de los universos.

Nuestro paraíso.

Nuestro mundo.

Nuestro planeta.

Nuestra casa.

Cuando renazcas, se que me recordaras.

Y ese lugar lo tendré listo para nosotros.

Y yo se que querrás ver mucho a los que son mis hijos.

O bueno los que serán mis hijos.

Fuerte serán.

Casi tanto como lo serás tú.

Mi hermoso demonio perro negro.

y yo se que los vas a querer mucho.

Por que así eres, por que lo se.

Por que fuiste un leal, fiero y amable Rottweiler.

Mi hermoso Rocky (2 años y 6 meses).

"Siempre recuerda cada una de mis palabras".


End file.
